Quest for the Golden Feathers
by rhym
Summary: She died...never to be seen again. Naraku brought her back except her heart is black. She is trying to kill her own brothers and nothing can be done to help her!
1. Flashback

Quest for the Golden Feathers

Chapter 1: Flashback

"Don't worry Father, I'll talk to Sesshomaru tonight in the field."

"Sierra, I am trusting that you'll do this and soon."

"Don't worry so much, and relax a bit more! You are stressing out."

"_He worries too much about the future!" she thought._

--- 

"Sesshomaru, meet me in the field tonight."

"Which field?" asked a little silver haired, golden-eyed kid.

"The one with all the flowers."

"Is Aria going to be there? Sierra where did ya go? You left me AGAIN!" Sesshomaru whined.

- - - 

Later that day/night: 

"Sesshomaru, someday you will have to look after the West."

"No I don't, Father will. He guards the West like you guard the North!"

(_sigh)_ "Father will not be looking after the West, you will be. Now go back home."

"That's it! You're not going to hurt me!"

"If you don't go home I will literally hurt you!"

Instead of listening to Sierra, Sesshomaru hide in the bushes. He saw the wind horse and Sierra tells Wind horse everything!

Sierra's long silver hair started whipping around her face and her long sleeved kimono started flipping everywhere until she finally told Wind to come on out.

The shining blue horse walked slowly towards her waiting for her mistress's next command. As Wind walked towards her Sierra started crying and laid her face and hands on the horses neck.

"Oh Wind, why does life change to much? I'm not going to be there and nether will Father, I have to give the Shikon jewel away and hide the pieces of my soul until all the pieces come together again. I hate having spirit, demon and human blood. It's so confusing! I don't even know how I got spirit blood. Life sucks!"

"Life doesn't suck, you just need to change the way it acts. Your little brother is in the bushes over there hiding."

"I smell demons. Sesshomaru, the gigs up now come over here quickly."

"Something smells funny Sierra. I don't like it!"

"SESSHOMARU! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Sierra pushed Sesshomaru to the side because there was a huge demon but she took the blunt of the blow knocking her out cold.

"Sierra, wake up. You have to protect me from the demons!"

But all he got was no answer. Usually when Sierra is knocked out her spirit blood wakes her up and makes her more powerful, but not tonight. Her blood did the opposite and the demon part of her took action. Something that Sesshomaru had never seen before on Sierra. She now had glowing red eyes and looked scarier then ever. The navy blue stripes on her cheeks were zigzagged and the upside-down crescent moon could be seen easily on her pale face.

She started killing off the demons. Once all the demons were slain she started moving towards the village that they lived in and started killing the villagers. Sierra was unable to stop her demon blood until her father came and they started to battle each other.

In the end Sierra's soul shattered into six golden feathers. One went to Sesshomaru, one will go to Inuyasha, Naraku finds one, one is in a crystal blue spring and the last can only been drawn out by true love and one is in the fire mountain guarded by Taia the fire demon. Aria guards the one in the spring.

**Authors note: Please review and I will NOT update until I get at least 5 reviews or more. I do not own InuYasha only my made up characters and this story! **


	2. Deal with Naraku

Quest for the Golden Feathers 

Chapter 2: Deal with Naraku

"So Naraku, you want my friends and I to gather the feathers so you can bring Sierra back. What is in it for us?"

"Your friend and the Shikon Jewel."

"The Shikon Jewel doesn't belong in your hands, it belongs in Sierra's and you can do NOTHING about that! (haha)

" Taia, I don't think that was a good idea."

" What do you mean Kisho? Oh no he's glowing!" said the fiery red head (she has a wicked temper, and started attacking Naraku with her fire attacks)

Suddenly a white rose flew in followed by a sparkling blue sapphire whip.

" Aria, Lazara!" both Taia and Kisho yelled happily at the sight of their friends.

"Now all we need is Sakura and our group will be complete!"

"Oh she's coming, except she is having dragon trouble. The dragon she was riding decided it wanted a snack so now she has to walk. Sooo, what's new?" Aria said.

Just before Taia could respond a weary looking dragon girl walked in.

"Sakura!"

Since everybody was there all five girls sat in a circle telling each their news and talking about what girls talk about (boys, gossip, money, clothes ect…). In the end Kagura and Kanna joined the group of giggling girls while Naraku sat in a corner thinking _"Girls, you can't understand them and they always annoy you (especially Taia)."_

_ --- _

In the group of girls Taia brought up Naraku's deal/idea. Most of them thought it was a good idea and agreed to do it. The deal was made and the five girls set off to do their part of the deal but Naraku didn't keep his side of the deal. Instead he bewitched them to do his bidding. But he couldn't complete his spell until he had two of the feathers.


	3. Riderless, Homeless and Blue

Quest for the Golden Feathers

**Chapter 3: Riderless, Homeless and Blue**

As the Inuyasha gang walked along the path leading towards where they sensed Naraku's demonic aura. Inuyasha was in the front followed by Kagome and Sango then Miroku with a slap mark on his cheek and Shippo on his shoulder. As they walked along a large horse went right in front of them with a slight limp and anger flaring in its eyes. The saddle on its back was empty and it kept chewing at the bit in its mouth. It was clearly seen as half wild. At the sight of everyone standing there the horse started panicking, reared and started charging at the Inuyasha gang. Everyone jumped out of the way except Kagome who stood in the horse's path. At the sight of Kagome the horse skidded to a halt and the fear left its eyes as it bent its head down. Kagome slowly approached the horse with caution. The brown horse stood still as Kagome rubbed its neck. The horse was clearly in heaven. As Kagome moved away from the horse she looked at her hand. It was black with dirt. The spot where Kagome was petting the horse was now shining a crystal blue.

Later that day… 

As the gang set up camp for the night but they had one more companion, the horse. Shippo was the first to recognize this horse was indeed the North Wind (or wind horse). He began telling everyone that the North Wind has many names (wind, north wind and wind horse) and the horse's owner died/disappeared many years ago, even before Inuyasha was born. He told them the horse's owner died by battling her father, Inu no Taisha and the wind horse can talk and send telepathic messages. Kagome looked at the horse and asked, "Can you talk to me?"

The horse nodded no.

"Do you remember how to talk?"

Wind nodded no.

"Can you send me a message?"

"_Like this!"_

" Ekkk, the horse sent me a message!"

" Did she really Kagome?" asked Inuyasha with interest.

" Say Wind, is there any way to get you to talk again?"

" _I can talk again if I go to the Northern lands. The lands of my mistress."_

" So can you send messages to anyone other then me?"

" _No."_

" Why?"

" I can talk to you because of your miko power. My mistress had spiritual powers. Many people say that she was the reincarnation of Midoriko because she was the first person to guard the Shikon-no-tama."

" That's really cool!"

" What's really cool Kagome?" asked Sango.

"Wind just said that her owner was the first to guard the Shikon-no-tama."

At what Kagome said Inuyasha's ears twitched with interest.

" If what Wind says is true and according to records of the Shikon-no-tama the first owner was someone named Sierra. Was she your owner?" Miroku said.

Wind nodded.

" Hey I've heard of Sierra!" Shippo said. " She was the strongest demon ever and the Lady of the Northern Lands."

" Keh, If was so strong then why was she killed by my dad?" Inuyasha said.

" She let herself be killed to get rid of the darkness that was over- taking her heart." Shippo retorted.

" That's right Shippo but Sierra wasn't a demon." said Miroku.

" Sierra was the only three breed **(AN- a three breed is something I thought of, please ask if you want to use it)** alive and still remains the only."

" What's a three breed Sango?" Shippo asked with curiosity.

" Shippo, a three breed is someone who has three different types of blood in them. Sierra was dog demon, human and spirit. Although nobody knows how she got spirit and human blood because both of her parents were full-fledged demons." Sango answered.

" That's why many people think she was the reincarnation of Midoriko because her spirit blood was so powerful." Miroku said.

" Hey Miroku, what was Sierra's spirit form?" Shippo asked.

"I don't really know Shippo."

" _Kagome, tell your friends that Sierra's spirit form was a golden bird_." Wind said as she stood up to shake of bits of dust that had landed on her fur and went off to graze nearby.

" Wind says that Sierra's spirit form was a golden bird." Kagome told her friends.

" Why does this Sierra person involve us?" Inuyasha said quite rudely.

" Inuyasha! S-"

"It matters because you are related to her." said a voice in the woods.

**A/N: So what do you think so far? If you have any ideas for the story feel free to send them to me by e-mail or any way else.**

**Next time: The Troublesome Two of Fire and Ice**

**I'm Taia of the fire. And I'm Kisho of the Ice. WE'RE HERE FOR YOUR FEATHER INUYASHA!**

**Inuyasha they have jewel shards and they're strong! Watch out!**


	4. The Troublesome Two of Fire and Iceprt1

Quest for the Golden Feathers

Chapter 4: The Troublesome Two of Fire and Ice part 1

**A/N& disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. In chapter 2 I made a mistake on 1 of the characters names. Instead of Lazara the name is supposed to be Nazara. I'm also extremely sorry about the slow update I've been busy.**

" It matters because you are related to her."

" Who said that?" Inuyasha demanded.

" I did." said a red headed girl as she stepped out of the woods

" I've heard of you!" Kagome said. " You are Taia of the Fire. You're a human girl with a fire demons soul."

" Oh, so you've heard of me." Taia said without much interest. " But I'm not here to settle a score with humans, I'm here to fight with Inuyasha."

As she finished talking she drew her sword and started running towards Inuyasha. When she was running Kagome noticed a pinkish coloured glow in her back.

" Inuyasha, she has a jewel shard embedded in her back!" Kagome shouted.

" This will make the battle more interesting." Inuyasha said with all his attention towards Kagome.

When Inuyasha turned around Taia was right in front of him about to swing her sword. Inuyasha only had enough time to block the attack with Tetsaiga and to jump back.

" _Damn it, her aura is so strong its almost like there are two different people here!" _ Inuyasha thought.

" _Maybe I can hit her with my arrow." Kagome thought._

" Sango, Miroku can you distract her while I try to hit her with my arrow?" Kagome asked.

"Alright Kagome." Sango said.

"Sacred Sutras!"

"Hirokatsu!"

Both weapons flew at Taia. Her way of dodging was jumping up into the air and supporting her weight on Inuyasha's and her sword.

"Damn interception!" Taia said as she moved her hand so it was facing Sango and Miroku.

"Eat my flames!" she shouted at Sango and Miroku before a ring of flames circled them making them disappear completely.

"Sango, Miroku!" Kagome shouted at the ring of fire.

'We're ok, Kagome" Sango said, " The flames aren't any where near us."

" That's a relief!" Kagome responded.

When Kagome turned around Inuyasha had hit Taia on the wrist making her let go of her sword and send it flying. The sword landed a few feet away.

"I hate you!" Taia hissed at Inuyasha.

"Taia!" a voice cried out with much concern.

A/N- Next chapter is Part 2. But to get it I want 2 more reviews! I'll make you guys a preview though. Any ideas for future chapters? If so send them with your review!

**Preview-** "Taia!"

"Kisho, you idiot! You blew cover again!"

"Gomen, gomen sister!"

What is going on here? Why is the blue haired one calling Taia sister? Unless…

**Next chapter-** The troublesome two of Fire and Ice part 2


End file.
